Blogs
Blogs oferecem uma plataforma de fácil uso onde o conteúdo é publicado em ordem cronológica inversa. Diferente da wiki, mais adequada para construção de conteúdo colaborativo, o blog é mais indicado para criação e publicação de conteúdo autoral. Blogs são mais indicados para a estrutura de uma fonte de informação que pode ser comentada, como a publicação de ensaios por alunos.Staycle C. Duplichan. Using Web Logs in the Science Classroom. Setembro, 2009. Permite melhor indexação de conteúdo por ferramentas de busca e maior controle sobre a informação. Publicado em uma plataforma de controle do professor, pode ser usado como indexador do conteúdo produzido em outras ferramentas como o Facebook Facebook, que não oferece boa indexação e muda constantemente as condições de privacidade e publicação de conteúdo. Boas práticas Cuidado com comentários negativos e trolls. Comentários negativos podem prejudicar o entendimento do conteúdo e confundir leitores que teriam uma experiência positiva lendo o textoAnderson, A. a., Brossard, D., Scheufele, D. a., Xenos, M. a., & Ladwig, P. (2013). Crude Comments and Concern: Online Incivility’s Effect on Risk Perceptions of Emerging Technologies. Journal of Computer-Mediated Communication. Formas de uso Uso em escolas Plataformas grátis * Wordpress.com * Tumblr * Blogger Blogs que tratam de ciência em português * ScienceBlogs Brasil - rede com mais de 40 blogs de ciência * Haeckeliano * Ceticismo.net * Glúon/ blog * Brontossauros em Meu Jardim * Me Salva! * Periódico e Bolsão de Blogs: reúnem, em um feed, todo o conteúdo produzido nos blogs de ciência brasileiros cadastrados na lista. Podem ser acompanhados pelo Twitter também em @biologianaweb * Ciência ao natural: blog que explica diversos assuntos da ciência, principalmente voltados para evolução. Este Blog liga diversos conceitos científicos com coisas do cotidiano como músicas, filmes, entre outros. O autor deste blog também tem um podcast voltado aos mesmo assuntos Ciência Viva À Conversa * Diário de Biologia blog de divulgação científica voltado exclusivamente para temáticas da disciplina de biologia. O formato do blog consiste em respostas da autora frente às perguntas do público, com temáticas variando desde educação sexual até animais curiosos ou desmitificação de rumores da internet que orbitam a temática biológica. Acho o blog interessante exatamente por conta desse formato dependente da demanda por conhecimento do público, que acaba por promover uma valorização rápida do conhecimento. Isto deve acontecer por conta de uma maior probabilidade de incorporação do conteúdo pela "audiência", seja por que normalmente as postagens abordam assuntos corriqueiros, seja por que já que o próprio público é quem pede o conteúdo, é menos provável que este seja desinteressante. * Biologia que pariu blog de um professor que atua em escolas publicas no estado do Para, como meu objetivo inicial é atuar em escolas publicas acho interessante pois ele compartilha suas experiencias e de outros colaboradores, um exemplo de como superar os dificuldades que encontramos no sistema publico de educação.Este blog mostra como também é possível incluir ferramentas da internet nas escolas publicas e com boa aceitação e participação por parte dos alunos. * Núcleo de Pesquisa de Ciências (NUPESC) - Site de divulgação científica que visa informar e debater assuntos referentes as diversas áreas da Ciência. Além de artigos, o site produz hangouts ("debates online") com a participação de pesquisadores e acadêmicos, sendo possível a interação do público através de perguntas (apenas se o usuário estiver acompanhando o evento ao vivo). Os hangouts passados estão disponíveis no acervo do site. O usuário pode seguir a página do projeto no Facebook e ser informado sobre os eventos futuros. Blogs que tratam de ciência em inglês * IFLScience este blog trata de conteúdo científico exposto de uma maneira curta e atrativa, postando, geralmente, um texto com foto e com as devidas referências, mas também se pode achar fotos cômicas e tirinhas. O blog também é facilmente acessível pelo facebook. * Phenomena: blogs da National Geographic que inclui as páginas dos jornalistas Carl Zimmer e Ed Yong. * Scientific Illustration blog no tumblr que dissemina ilustrações científicas de forma que dialoga a observação científica com a arte. * Biocanvas blog que usa a plataforma do tumblr e, assim, seu conteúdo pode ser seguido e aparecer no seu feed diário. Ele aborda a beleza de materiais biológicos, no geral a microscopia, junto com informações sobre o que está representado na imagem e quais são as "novidades", sendo estas papers referenciados em links. Recentemente ele está com um projeto chamado "the Scope" que semanalmente posta o que há de novo na microbiologia. Blogs que tratam de educação em português * The Blog Teacher * Blog Educação * Blog do Simon Fontes Categoria:Ferramentas